


The date is long done.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Been thinking about you for a fuck long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The date is long done.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired, in part, by an un-translated doujinshi titled “Mimi no Hon”.

Gokudera Hayato told himself that it had all been a fluke, or an accident. He had decided to skip out on the class assembly and Yamamoto had done the usual good mafia-roleplaying-game-teammate thing by tracking him down to call him on it. How it had gone from him shooting off about Yamamoto’s baseball idiot talk to him bracing against his table, pants down and legs up on Yamamoto’s shoulders and Yamamoto’s head between them, he didn’t know. He didn’t really _want_ to know either.

 

As much as he tried to ignore it, things were different for him after that. All of a sudden he’d find himself looking past Tsuna’s shoulder for that other person in their three-man-team every time the 10th came around, and all of a sudden it could take just a glimpse of Yamamoto in the distance to make his knees soft and his stomach go funny. He launched himself into acting like nothing changed and it worked for a while, but then sometimes he’d look over Tsuna’s head and see Yamamoto _staring_ at him, and then he’d just get hot and bothered and forget to breathe until their boss would break the spell (and save his skin) by asking what was up. Yamamoto, the bastard, would always laugh and say something nonchalant that’d completely divert Tsuna’s attention and leave Gokudera to struggle and find a cover-up response of his own.

 

It was only far into the future, well after Yamamoto had finally dropped the “It’s all a game!” act to balance professional baseball with being part of the family and Gokudera was too tired and worn out to run away from dreams and longing that Gokudera finally understood what that day in the classroom had been about.


End file.
